


The Knowable Universe by Novembersmith [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of The Knowable Universe by Novembersmith read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: “Let us approach a much more modest question: not whether we can know the universe or the Milky Way Galaxy or a star or a world. Can we know, ultimately and in detail, a grain of salt?” – Carl Sagan<br/>or<br/>Immediately following the events of Episode 25, Carlos realizes he’s been asking the wrong questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Knowable Universe by Novembersmith [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Knowable Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/876850) by [novembersmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembersmith/pseuds/novembersmith). 



**Title** : The Knowable Universe  
 **Author** : novembersmith  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Welcome to Night Vale  
 **Character** : Carlos/Cecil  
 **Rating** : General Audiences  
 **Warnings** : No archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : “Let us approach a much more modest question: not whether we can know the universe or the Milky Way Galaxy or a star or a world. Can we know, ultimately and in detail, a grain of salt?” – Carl Sagan  
or  
Immediately following the events of Episode 25, Carlos realizes he’s been asking the wrong questions.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/876850)  
**Length** 0:27:23  
Link: [zip mp3 here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/The%20Knowable%20Universe%20by%20Novembersmith%202.mp3.zip)


End file.
